fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Engine Blocked
|previous=The Crimson Chin Meets Mighty Mom & Dyno Dad |next=Most Wanted Wish }} Engine Blocked is the sixteenth episode from Season 3. Information Timmy's dad is having his midlife crisis. So he goes with Timmy to buy toys to help him feel young. He spends both of their toy money on a Striker Z, a car he always wanted, sold to him by Vicky (who admits it really wasn't hers). Timmy, upset that his dad is spending more time with his new car than with him, wishes himself merged with the car. Unfortunately, Vicky steals the car with Timmy still merged to it, because Doug Dimmadome is willing to give her a lot of money for it. Characters present * Timmy Turner * Mr. Turner * Mrs. Turner * Vicky * Cosmo * Wanda * Doug Dimmadome Places * Dimmsdale * Turners' House Plot Timmy wants to play baseball with his dad but he was very busy the next time he asked his dad if they could go the toy store but his dad has a gray hair and that means he is getting old. Timmy suggested that going to the toy store could make him feel younger again. Mr. Turner asked Mrs. Turner if he could have some money for a toy with his underwear on! On the way to the toy store Timmy's dad talks about the car he always want to since he was a child a red toy car (pls put the name of the car) then suddenly he saw it the car he wants it was with Vicky. Mr. Turner asked Vicky if he could have that car but Vicky said that the car was not hers but Mr. Turner gave her a some money and she said sold. KA-CHING! Mr. Turner forgot Timmy and runs after him. When they left, Doug Dimmadome was looking for the same car and she said to Vicky if she saw the car Doug will gave her Dimmadome money soon Vicky was raging looking for Timmy and Mr. Turner. Next morning Timmy asked to his dad if he and Timmy can play now but he won't leave the Striker Z. Soon Timmy was fed up with the Striker Z and wished he was the car and when he was the striker Z it was awesome to be a car and they went to the car show. Vicky heard this and follows them. At the car show Mr. Turner was at the washroom when Vicky stoled the car and Mr. Turner heard Timmy's voice and tries to chase him but he can't catch up. Vicky turn on the radio and she heard Timmy's voice but she couldn't recognize the voice and she tries to turn it into a different station and Timmy tries to call Cosmo and Wanda but they couldn't speak Spanish Timmy was trying to call them because Vicky is a bad driver and he could crash to another car. Meanwhile Mr. Turner tries to catch up with the car and Timmy who he thought that Timmy is in the trunk he borrowed a scooter to some kids. Soon Vicky was nearly at the home of Doug Dimmadome but she stop to close to the cliff and it was tilting on the cliff and Vicky changed the station again to English and he wished he wasn't the car and then Mr. Turner came and open the trunk and went home and then a fly came and when the fly went away it fell on the cliff, into a whale and ending in the junk yard. Cosmo was saying lets go again 2x. At the end Timmy and his dad are playing again. Goofs * Why did Mr. Turner leave his old car? Trivia * While Mr. Turner is chasing Timmy and Vicky the buildings are pink like the ones in the secret origins of denzel crocker and the running style is a 1970 style because of the music. * First time we see the expiration date of Mr. Turner the year is 2050! * First appearance of the VW new beetle. * The cars and trucks are style of the 1970s. * The Striker Z makes an appearance in the special, the Jimmy-Timmy Power Hour Category:Episodes Category:Season 3